philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA 7 Program Schedule
Weekdays: * 4:25 am - Station Message Sign On * 455unanghirit * 8:25 am - Slam Dunk * kapuso movie fla * 10:30 am - My Daughter, Geum Sa-Weol * 11 am - Let's Fight Ghost! * 11:30 am - The Lolas' Beautiful Show * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:25 pm - Impostora * 4:15 pm - Haplos * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:45 pm - Super Ma'am * 8:35 pm - Alyas Robin Hood * 9:20 pm - My Korean Jagiya * 10:05 pm - ** Mon-Thurs: Saimdang: Soulmates Across Time ** Fri: Bubble Gang * Saksi - ** 11 pm (Mon-Thurs) ** 11:25 pm (Fri) * 11:35 pm - GMA Night Shift Programs (Mon-Thurs) ** Mon: Front Row ** Tue: Alisto ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thu: Reporter's Notebook * 12 mn - The 700 Club Asia * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Lifegiver * 5 am - Adyenda * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7 am - Dragon Collection * 7:30 am - Flame of Recca * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Grami's Circus Show * 8:50 am - Gaist Crusher * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:20 pm - Tadhana * 4:20 pm - Wish Ko Lang * 5:20 pm - Imbestigador * 6:20 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:10 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 8:15 pm - Magpakailanman * 10:05 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 11:05 pm - I-Witness * 11:50 pm - G.R.I.N.D. (Get Ready It's a New Day) * 12:50 am - The Global Filipino * 1:05 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus the Healer * 6 am - Pororo: The Little Penguin * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Oreca Battle * 7:25 am - Flame of Recca * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday Pinasaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5 pm - Road Trip * 6 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6:50 pm - All-Star Videoke * 7:50 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 8:35 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:35 pm - Bossing & Ai * 11:35 pm - SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office * 1:35 am - Diyos at Bayan * 2:35 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Network shows Category:Program Schedule